


Red Hot Love

by BESTUSERNAMEEVA



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BESTUSERNAMEEVA/pseuds/BESTUSERNAMEEVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants Nate, he always has. But what happens when Dave asks him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot Love

Dave looked longingly into Nate’s fiery red hair, it had just been trimmed and had that fresh clean look. Dave loved Nate’s hair, he always had. From that first show the Foo Fighters ever did Dave was in love. There had been so many times Dave had got the courage up to ask Nate out only to run back to his room and stare at his Nate poster. But today was the day, today Dave would take Nate out for drinks and salsa dancing. Dave left his room with gusto knocking down the family pictures that contained his wife and children, it had all been a charade. He never truly loved them it was a façade so that Nate would not know his longing for him. As he walked to the front door his son came to him, “Dad can we play rocket ships?”   
“No son you’re dead to me all you get now are my royalties to Sonic Highways that should put you through college, you can sort the rest out!” Dave pushed through the front door and got in his red Lambo, but it wasn’t just any red it was his ‘Natemobil’ because it was coloured the same as Nate’s signature Precision Bass.   
When Dave pulled up at the front of the practising area, he noticed that the only car in the carpark was Nate’s. This was his chance! Dave kicked down the door and yelled, “Nate will you go out for drinks and salsa dancing with me?”

To be continued…


End file.
